Pancakes
by HermioneRose
Summary: Carlson wants to cook a breakfast for The Jonas Brothers, even though she is bad at cooking. But, then something happens...


**Author's Note: Here's a one-shot from me! I don't know I got this: just randomly, I guess. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Cooking Is Deadly**

Every once and awhile, The Jonas Brothers and Carlson Scott like to be in a hotel.

For proper sleeping time, and have an actual stage instead of practicing on a bus, where it wasn't as soundproof as they thought:

Once, the sound of guitars and singing made Carlson roll of bed, and being tired of the lack of sleep, she cut off the sound system, and they couldn't practice anymore. Several minutes later, she came back into the room to say that she was sorry.

Now, she wanted to repay them back somehow, and as a way to repay them back for all the kindness they had given her was to make them breakfast:

Thank goodness for kitchens!

"But, Carly...you don't how to cook." Tina Emerson said over the speakerphone that Carlson had set for her, and Carlson sighed.

"I know, but how hard can it be to make pancakes?" she asked, and she could hear Tina shaking her head.

"Carlson, this is a extremely bad idea. Sooner or later, you'll get yourself killed--and I'm not joking, neither." Tina explained, as Carlson placed a batter of pancake batter on the frying pan.

"Relax, will you Tina? I've cooked before." she stated, but she knew she couldn't "professionally" cook:

The only she could make was Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches and cereal.

Not much of a meal, but she could manage.

"Yes, but...not professionally. Like, using a stove. And a frying pan. Why don't you guys go out to eat like you usually do? It'd save you time."

"Then how will I pay them back, then?" Carlson asked, and she heard Tina sigh on the other line.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something, but I have to go. Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

With that advice in mind, Carlson made three big pancakes for Joe, Nick, and Kevin (like the kind of pancakes you'd see in the resturants), and since she wasn't really ready for the day, she decided to let the pancakes sit when she went up stairs to get dressed.

I mean, what harm could that do?

By the time Carlson came back down stairs, all freshen up, she was heading for the kitchen when she smelled smoke, and heard a weird ringing noise, and as she was getting closer, she realized something:

The kitchen was on fire!

"Oh, no!" she explained, not knowing what do.

She knew she had to do _something_, or otherwise the whole building would collapse, and it'd be all her fault.

Taking a big breath, she went into the kitchen...

"_Do you think she's okay?_"

"_Well, she might have inhaled some smoke, but she'll be okay..._"

Voices...

Why was she hearing voices?

Carlson opened an eye to see that Joe, Nick, Kevin, and a doctor were around her bed, the three brothers looking more concerned than the doctor himself.

She opened the other eye, and she could see them quite clearly:

Joe, out of Kevin and Nick, basically smiled.

"She's awake!" he explained, and Nick and Kevin sighed in relief.

"What were you're doing in the kitchen, Carly?" Kevin asked, and Carlson sudenly remembered the pancakes.

"Pancakes!" she replied, instead of anwsering Kevin's quesrion.

"Oh, you mean these?" Nick asked, revealing a plate with black, little, circles on it, and to everyone's surprise, Carlson burst in tears.

"Oh, _no_! Not your guys's pancakes!" she wailed, and Joe, Nick, and Kevin looked at each other.

"What do you mean by 'your guys's pancakes'?" Joe explained, and the doctor shook his head.

"Like I said, she's probably inhaled too much smoke. You know, maybe--"

"No! I was making you guys some breakfast, and I guess I left the stove on for too long...me and my dumb blonde moments!" she replied.

Carlson hated being considered a dumb blonde:

It was such a horrible impression on a blonde.

The guys's frowns turned into half-smiles.

"You didn't need to make us anything, Carlson." Joe commented, sitting down on her bed, while Joe and Nick remained standing.

"But, you guys have been so nice to me, and I wanted to do something back!" Carlson protested.

"Well, don't kill yourself over it! We thought you were dead!" Kevin exclaimed, and Carlson frowned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we love you like a sister...well, not Joe anyways." Nick added, and Joe gave her a smile.

"If anything happened to you, we'd be held responsible because you were in our care. Plus, we'd be really gulity." Joe explained, and Carlson gave the three brothers a smile.

"I guess." she responsed, and the doctor looked at her.

"If she's talking, then she'll be okay." he finished, and as the dcotor and Kevin went outside, Nick and Joe were still with Carlson.

"Carlson, if you are bad at cooking, you should have not done this, and gave us all a scare. We were going out to eat after we were done with practice." Joe reminded her, and Carlson nodded.

"I know, but I thought it'd be nice if you guys were treated to a good home-cooked meal." Carlson replied, and Nick smirked.

"We have our mother for that. Just be our tourmate, okay?" the curly-haired sixteen asked, and Carlson nodded, feeling the shaking of laughter in her body.

"Okay, I'll be your tourmate. And a girlfriend." she said, looking at Joe, and Joe leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Too bad. I was hoping for pancakes." he commented, and Nick rolled his eyes, and Carlson laughed again.

Boys and their food!


End file.
